5 fois où hikaru alluma involontairement Inoo
by craC craK belin
Summary: HEY! SAY! JUMP. Hikainoo. Hikaru est un allumeur...et Inoo se vengera.


**Disclamer : s'ils étaient à moi...vous inquiétez pas je le saurais...huhu!! (rire légèrement sadique)**

**Rating : T (ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! peut être que bientot je pourrais récrire du M!! (de toute façon jsuis obligé j'ai une idée de fic de rating M) Pourquoi T?? disons que je préfère prévenir que guérir..au pire si vous me dites que ça peut devenir K+ jle changerais mais bon...T je trouve que ça colle...**

**Note : au départ cette fiction était pas prévu.. et puis j'ai eu l'idée hier matin j'ai fais le brouillon, puis je l'ai taper et TADAM!! C'est du hikainoo!! *heart* petites indications : Hikaru est le plus jeune, Inoo adore les shojos manga (oui il en lis beaucoup d'après ce que j'ai compris), Hikaru ets le mood-maker du groupe et il est un peu exhibitionniste sur les bords (enfin ça c'est mon avis mais vous voyez dans les behind the scene on le voit très souvent torse nu...=D). Cette fiction est probablement hyper niaise je l'assume carrément. J'aime la naiserie...je peux plus lire de lemon en français (juste en anglais) c'est pour vous dire!!!**

**FAIT TRES IMPORTANT : cette fiction reprend une idée des anglais -ou gens parlant anglais- Ils appellent ça des pairings/groupes-Thon (exemple il existe un yamajima-thon) en fait c'est une suite d'idée de fic qui se ressemble car se sera génralemetn "5 fois où..." (ça peut varier évidemment "4 fois où..." "5 fois où ..+1 fois où") les idées sont donné par les auteur et les lecteurs. Après chacun est ibre de piocher dedans un thème qui lui plais bien et de l'écrire... (et si vous avez toujours pas compris...lisez ma fic vous comprendrez ptêtre mieux! XD oui je sais je sais pas expliqué!!)**

**je me met à plats ventre pour toutes les fautes que j'ai pu commettre...J'ai essayé de les tuer mais ces bêtes là sont vachement résisitante!!!**

**Bref!! après ce long blabla! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**5 fois ou hikaru alluma involontairement Inoo +1 fois ou Inoo se vengea**

1- "Itai!"(1) Neuf regards se posèrent sur un –très mignon petit- brun qui se tenait le doigt.

Inoo –car c'était lui le brun- soupira.

Hikaru –qui était a ses côtés- lui pris la main et regarda la blessure.

"Je me suis coupé avec une feuille…"répliqua simplement le jeune homme.

"Il faut désinfecter!" Inoo acquiesça –pensant qu'Hikaru irait chercher la trousse à pharmacie-. Sauf que ce n'était pas dans les intentions du plus jeune qui mit le doigt de son ami dans sa bouche.

Inoo écarquilla les yeux et quand il sentit la langue d'Hikaru lécher sa blessure le sang lui monta aux joues.

Hikaru rendit la main à son propriétaire –pétrifié- très fier de lui.

Les autres membres préférèrent ne faire aucun commentaires –même si ça les démangeaient- et retournèrent à leur préoccupations antérieurs.

2- "ça m'énerve!" soupira pour la énième fois Inoo. Il n'arrivait pas à nouer correctement sa cravate.(2)

"Attends je vais t'aider!" Inoo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Hikaru était devant lui. Il remit la cravate droite en tournant autour du col, effleurant par mégarde la nuque, envoyant ainsi une décharge électrique dans tout le corps d'Inoo.

"Et voilà c'est fait!" sifflota-t-il . Inoo –les joues rouges- le remercia dans un murmure et s'empressa de remettre sa veste.

* * *

3- "Inoo je suis fatigué!"

Le dit-Inoo haussa un sourcil "Et??" Hikaru lui jeta le regard "hyper-mignon-qui-te-fais-craquer-à-tout-les-coups" "Je peux dormir sur toi?" "Non." "Eeeeeh!!!…Juste la tête alors??"

Inoo soupira et leva les yeux au ciel : "Bon...d'accord" "Merci Kei-chan!!"(3)

Le problème apparut très rapidement : Hikaru avait positionné son visage face au ventre d'Inoo, son souffle provoquant des bouffées de chaleur et des nœuds dans le ventre du pauvre Inoo.

"Je me suis encore fait avoir!!" songea-t-il.

* * *

4- Bon, il fallait que ça cesse. Il lisait le même ligne depuis environ 10 minutes et il ne la comprenait toujours pas.

"Hikaru qu'est ce qu'il y a??" _pas pitié arrête de me fixer!!_

"C'est juste que…" Hikaru pencha la tête sur le côté et se pencha brutalement vers Inoo, lui offrant ainsi une superbe vu sur son torse par le col en V de son T-shirt.(4)

Hikaru remit une des mèches d'Inoo en place frôlant son oreille et sa nuque –encore-.

"Ha!C'est bien mieux comme ça!! Inoo? Ça va? Tu es tout rouge? Inoo?"

Ce dernier murmura un "oui ça va." Avant de se cacher derrière son livre.

* * *

5- "Il faaaaiiit trooop chaaauuuud!" Hikaru affalé sur le canapé de la salle de repos des Hey! Say! JUMP ne cessait de se plaindre de la chaleur. Yabu lui jeta un regard ennuyé avant de lui balancer un "non! sans blague? J'avais pas remarqué!".

Inoo préféra ne pas lever la tête. Il imaginait très bien la scène : Hikaru affalé d'une manière certainement un peu trop érotique, ses mèches collant son front à cause de la chaleur et quelques gouttes de sueur roulant le long de son cou pour venir se perdre sous le T-shirt.(5)

Et Inoo ne voulait pas tenter son corps –qui réagissait très bizarrement ses dernier temps-.

Alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs il entendit le bruit du tissus qu'on enlève. _Oh! Non!_

"Hikaru! Remet ton T-shirt!" maugréa Yabu. Inoo jeta un rapide coup d'œil contre son gré –son corps ne lui obéissait plus-. _Gloups_. En réaction à la vu du torse d'Hikaru il eut une érection. Il croisa rapidement les jambes et maudit intérieurement Hikaru.

* * *

+1- Ils étaient seuls dans la salle des Hey! Say! JUMP. _Bien._

Hikaru était allongé sur le canapé en train de lire. Inoo n'eut qu'a regarder le bout de ventre visible pour que son corps réagisse.

Hikaru sortit la tête de son livre quand il sentit un poids sur lui. Il découvrit assez rapidement que le poids était Inoo et que celui ci était…plutôt excité –si ce qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse était réel-.

Inoo se jeta sur les lèvres du plus jeune véritablement affamé. Hikaru hésita quelque seconde, puis balança son bouquin sur le sol avant de raffermir sa prise autour du corps mince et de répondre avec ardeur au baiser.

* * *

**(1) pour ceux qui savent pas c'est l'équivalent de notre "Aie!" ou de notre "Ouille"!**

**(2) c'est la qu'on reconnait la fiction à mon avis Inoo s'est très bien nouer une cravate..on va dire que c'est à cause de la coupure!! XD**

**(3) Kei est le prénom d'Inoo et il arrive qu'Hikaru l'appelle ainsi.**

**(4) il en possède un violet qui est très laid cela-dit en passant =D**

**(5) moi aussi à cette idée je "fond" Gyaaaa!!!**

**Oui je sais c'est rempli de cliché!! mais rien a battre!! c'est la première Hikainno du site (je crois bien) donc je peux faire autant de cliché que je veux sur eux!! mwawwawawawa!!**

**Bon sinon si vous voulez faire des reproches pour trop de niaiserie c'est en bas au milieu!=D**

**CraC**


End file.
